The stories are the fault of the developer
by Fipe2
Summary: My first fanfic Gintama ( this is an English translation of my first fic Gintama )


**Hello everyone, I hope you like my first Fanfic Gintama**

* * *

 _My name is Shinpachi, I'm a student of Kabuki and Secundary from 2 years ago with my older sister. Although my sister is popular, I'm not. They always tell me "brother Otae" or "glasses attached to a body" which hurts my feelings a lot. I'm the only practitioner of kendo club with my sister, she is very strong and students get hurt because of it. Nobody wants to join us and the club soon closed for lack of members._

-What's up? Were not you a samurai - as was usual, Shinpachi was attacked by abusive of 5th year as he left the school- always tucked under the skirt of your sister You're useless - they said the thugs laughed as they passed the poor boy as a common ball.

Shinpachi's face fell in the mud while his back was carrying thousands of derisive laughter. did not have the strength to defend the honor neither he nor his sister really was useless. His father walked steps samurai but he could not even walk in the footsteps of a common student.

Hey ... - turning off their laughter, bullies looked back only to find a radiant silver hair. They could react, could not scream, a strong thrust with a wooden sword he sent them all for the air I already have fed their laughter, do not let me sleep in peace - marked the subject before the bodies fall completely unconscious .

Shinpachi could not believe it, never witnessed such brutal movements with the sword. That student was very rough to be a samurai but very worthy to be a normal swashbuckling. Mud cleaning his glasses and staring at him first, Shinpachi could feel a strange glow coming out of the soul of man stretching to the sky ... or was it another glitter.

-Etto ... What is ... - barely looked up, her eyes widened as saucers **!? A spaceship ?!** -

A second later, a small cube-shaped spacecraft landed on the school causing a huge crater. Shinpachi flew through the explosion by a sharp cry but that did not save her. From the flames of what was once her school, she arose a mysterious figure. A warrior from another planet willing to destroy the calm in their lives for ever.

What's your level power-aru? -

-¡Kagura - Shinpachi you cry looking at the girl wearing the uniform of Vegeta with his scanner- What are you doing? These ruining the theme of the fic! -

-Would it be kind Dragon ball? I thought it would be like Jojo Bizarre Adventure- remarked invoking his Stand Gintoki: Taka-tin Platinium.

-HORAHORAHORAHORA- Muscular man painted purple said.

-¡NO - Again remarked of lenses-it is supposed to be a fanfic school theme, such as those in Pokemon or Naruto

I -¿Whaaaaaaat? These are very shit- Gintoki fic responded very reluctantly If we fic a series of action Why the hell did you put them in school? It's very cliché. It's just so you can copy other series, you can wear skirts as sexy objects or experiences because you want to cover you passed not you make me sick! -

-Oiii, Do not talk that way. Fic writers are free to write what they want-Shinpachi explained by.

-also Are those who change their personalities to the characters-aru. In most fics, Sasuke is a friendly and cheerful guy when in fact it is a tremendous ******-aru-

-¡No Use insults, Kagura - Shinpachi exclaimed before receiving a blow to the head.

\- ... Or say that Luffy is someone smart or shy you can look in the eyes Nami Rubbish! Luffy would sting your nose and look for some food rather than Nami

\- ... We grabbed with One Piece too-

Here, in the section Gintama, we fics only based on the series and with all personalities well marcaded-saying that, Gintoki crossed his arms.

We're a good series and not lower-aru we went on Kagura imitating him.

\- You complain a lot but they're just jealous that others have more Fics than us whispered softly the lens without capturing the attention of their peers.

'That 's why, start with this fanfic, capturing all future readers and writers - Gintoki explained with a picture of himself at a computer writing behind him will be as bright and brilliant all readers and writers know that Gintama is a perfect for fanfiction and began to go through our section more followers changed the image of him in a hail of writings of different users- Then at least we know it, we set our forum fics recommendations, our forum battles, forums role " **Gintaman World** " -

-¿¡how many Forums want -? Replied the serious of the group For that there are other forums on other pages!

Those forums are not worth seeing, seeing that those geeks who think Superman beats Goku and Dragon Ball nor looked before the Z- marked as posteaba Kagura VS forum Gintama "Shinpachi vs Madao [Battle of glasses delux ]" in the subject.

That's not the point ... And what about that weird issue? -after A long scream, Shinpachi decided deep breath and calm down a bit. He had to lead his comrades to save the future of this fanfic- Hey, we had 10 minutes doing nothing. At this rate, people will get bored and will not let comments-

You're right with a smile on his face, Gintoki extended his finger up and then pointed to the forehead The Gintama fic begins Ya! -

 _The country of samurais. Some time ago our country was so called. 20 years ago a race called Amanto took power and banned the use of swords. Samurais are now regardless of legality. In this era, there is a man who still has the soul Samurai ... Sakata Gintoki ... "The Last Samurai"_

 **-THE LAST SAMURAI-**

Earth, once surrounded by color and life, today was a desert where hopes and dreams of humanity dying slowly. About exploited by Amanto, the Earth lost its blue glow and human resource next invaders were transformed. Now humanity is oppressed under the foot of foreign oppressors and their lives are treated in a few coins.

-¡CAMINEN GARBAGE - Amanto shouted a huge human-like but with pig's head as he used his whip against a defenseless human group that formed a long caravan of Escalos. With chains and bare feet on the burning sand, people suffering the terrible fate of surrender before the invaders.

Ah! I can not walk more-falling to the ground, Ana Hanano could not take one more step in this terrible walk-Why ... why we ended up in this way - the girl could not contain her tears but a gentle hand helped .

Damn humans-shouted the guard while the others laughed before the weakness of the young-JUST SERVE AS SLAVES, ARE trash-

Do not cry Hanano- his former partner, Ketsuno Ana, helping her friend to stand before the flogged for camine- not spill your tears yet. Yet all is not lost, save your tears for when it comes to mourn for happiness - Behind the guards, a sandstorm approached all speed- Perhaps the sunshine burn our hopes but even there the silvery brightness moon harbors us in that dark night ... the silver samurai salvara- us

Suddenly, several blue lasers beat the guards before noticing. The caravan stopped, everyone turned to see. Motorcycle riding on his powerful laser cannons, the silver samurai approached at full speed to save, once again, to humans. The man who brought hope, the terror of the Amanto, Sakata Gintoki ... Miguel ...

-¡JUST DO IT - with her battle cry, the man continued firing pigs. They tried to return the fire with their lasguns but not compared with the incredible speed of Shiroyasha- Coman this! Bacons - man jumped off his bike and quickly drew his wooden sword powerful.

Watch out - they shouted the Amanto but one motion, man force generated a typhoon that swept all pigs and broke the chains of humans. In just seconds, humans were free while his hero suddenly fell to the sand. Thanks to his great efforts, these men and women were free again .. and had to eat ham.

Oh, Gintoki, are our savior out of the celebrations, Ketsuno Ana watched his magnificent hero while scratching his nose with the little finger As told my brother ... -

-Flashback-

Sister ... - said soberly Seimei When Hanano fall and start to mourn ... Gintoki aparecerá-

-End Flashback-

Behind the cries of victory and others, a mysterious figure began to approach our hero. ANBU behind a mask and a straw hat, long red hair on out with his beautiful figure. A malignant ki emerged from the crowd quickly alerting the cosmos Gintoki. A woman with the smell of blood on his skin appeared before him.

\- I knew you were very strong ... - she said, removing his mask and revealing his beautiful blue eyes did not expect less from you ... Gintoki ... aru-

'You're ... - even for him was a surprise. His former training partner when he was welcomed under the tutelage of Roshi-Bald-Sensei -¡Kagura - she was the daughter of his teacher and the most powerful student. She was a fearsome bounty hunter that roamed the Earth but after molesting a witch, had the curse of not being able to spend much time in the sun.

-Flashback-

-This Soup tastes like shit-aru! - He shouted at the witch after ordering food at the snack shop Otose witch.

-End Of Flashback-

-Gintoki, I'm here to destroy you and release the demon that lives within IT- young pointing his umbrella he said. She knew very well that Sadaharu nine tails was inside him now I'll kill you before you do anything - he shouted pointing his umbrella.

-¡Master Gintoki!-

Kagura fired without waiting but before the bullet will hit Gintoki, his motorcycle jumped in front of him receiving the impact instead. With pain, Gintoki looked like his motorcycle broke into a thousand pieces.

No ... Tama - samurai cry was heard all over the desert. The pieces of his beloved companion fell on the sand that was once their dreams. Falling to his knees, took Gintoki processor Tama ... for some reason was in Tama Exhaust pipe! Tama! ...-

... I'm sorry ... Ginto..ki ... - could be heard from the last fragments of the machine- ... sorry not to see the All blue as was always my dream and robotics * cough * ... I hope you fulfill the promise we made that day ... -

-Flashback-

-Gintoki ... - He said the motorcycle looking at his schoolmaster Promise me that someday go to a doctor to see those hemorroides-

-Silence! Mexican food is only answered the samurai massaging the back.

-End Of Flashback-

Adieu ... Gin..to..ki- finally Tama light was extinguished forever.

-No..no ... NOOOO- wroth, Gintoki closed his fists. The same sky turned dark and several beams began to fall again ... You killed my best friend ... - samurai hair began to rise to become the leyendario "Permanentenarutaljin" - I'm going to kill you! -

Gintoki then jumped against Kagura and clashed their weapons with a mythical force. It was a battle so fast, wild and unbelievable that I can not describe it without sound effects like "Zum" "Waaa" "piupiu" "Crakatoa" and "Sasausuasuausuasnasas" ...

ORA ORA ORA ORA -ORA said the young man throwing a barrage of attacks with his umbrella.

-ATATATATATATA- Gintoki Said stopping them.

It can not be, my umbrella was made in the core of a dying star and blessed by the 4 goddesses of victory-aru -Strangely these goddesses were a ninja sadomasochistic, a murderous prostitute, a petite chick with a patch and glue horse crushing a gorilla with his hands How can stop your sword? ... aru-

-Simple- Samurai replied with a smile My sword is made of aluminum metal Divine Armstrong Original-

Do not tell me it's ... -

If ... MADAO - lighting up his sword with his Raichaki, Gintoki gave a powerful blow that destroyed the umbrella Kagura and created a pillar of light that could be seen from Jupitar.

Oh ... your sword broke my curse suddenly Kagura again a normal child due to attack Gintoki ... for some reason.

Oh, last Samurai, thanks for all slaves save- gathered around to praise their hero Please accept all women and forbid bacon

'Sorry, but I've only come to save an old friend with these warm words, the silver-haired man began moving through the crowd only to find that person who came to Search- going home, finally Shinpachi- the last samurai extended his hand ... a pair of glasses on the floor.

-WHAT WAS THAT SHIT -! He shouted so loudly the glasses-¡Perdimos so long presentation, not the characters were exploited, and described the fight and the ending was GARBAGE! -

Hey, because nobody commands you that writer- replied Gintoki- you one of those who only enter the fics to leave comments negative-

-oi Moderator-sama - Kagura yelled pointing to Shinpachi- Expel this! -

'The fault is yours How do you expect to attract people with a terrible fic? -

Gintoki: - Do not ask, just ... Oi! Mode switched to theater-

Shinpachi: It seems that the writer no longer wants to write more our actions-

Kagura :! Gin-chan Look, I can use smilies-aru're kawaii \ (• ◡ •) /

Gintoki: Ehhh ... I think this is already ruined (≖_≖)

┏OO┑: That seems and ... OOOOIII Why is my name does not appear? Glasses? Really? Who the are writing this !? Writer, writer-sama Why are you doing this?

Writer-sama is not ... it's Katsura!

... (• _ •) (≖_≖) ... ┏OO┑

Gin: ZURA! Miserable What are you doing with my fic?

Katsura: Hahaha, Gintoki, using this section as I can get more patriotic tool for Joui. With army of freedom fighters, we defeat the Amanto that have invaded the fanfiction (sad face)

Shin-chan: What? Is there Amantos here?

Captain Katsura: If aliens invade our section amantos (hits table)

Kintoki: I do not see why they do ... oi Stop messing with the names -

Katsuko: What are you talking about? (Looks intently into a new tomorrow)

Pakko: - Now, stop writing. We will not stop until termines-

Fruit Punch Samurai G: - NEVER, I will continue with this story until everyone learns the truth, that the modes actually are some ...

 **I fic terminated by the Author Gorilla because he was nothing more happened**

* * *

 **Well that's all for this fanfic and I hope you liked.**


End file.
